When Green Meets Blue
by somegirl96
Summary: Its been five years since the Edison Group has been defeated but what happens when they come back? What happens when Derek comes back? Has Chloe moved on or is there still room in her heart for him? R
1. Derek?

Its been five years since we defeated the Edison Group. I kept in touch with Simon and Tori but Derek was never around and when he was we wouldn't really say anything besides the usual "hi's" and "hellos".

Before I left Simon asked me out but I told him I thought of him as a brother, he took it pretty well. Derek, on the other hand, I really like, might even have loved. But I know there was no way he could've liked me, I was always screwing things up. We never really got anywhere so for the past five years ive been trying to forget him; semi-succeeding.

I have a boyfriend now, Jake. He's an actor (go figure). I live in Cali and work as a director, finally fullfiled my dream.

"Hey Chloe, you want some ice cream?" asked Jake. We were at the beach and there was and ice cream truck near by. "sure, Chocolate"

"I know" he smiled at me, he had such a cute smile. His brown hair was shining in the sunlight. He walked away to stand in line.

I stood up and walked to the water. The waves were hitting my feet, the water felt amazing.

"Chloe?" rumbled a voice from behind me. I turned around because the familiarity of it and was not disappointed. Standing there was Derek and all 6 sumtin feet of him. He was wearing swimming trunks. _Wow. _His body was a it more yummy than I remembered it.

" Oh my god Derek, it that you? How are you?" His gaze was traveling down my body. The fact that I was wearing a bikini wasn't helping the matter at all. I know I have a boyfriend but a shiver still ran threw me. I guess im not completely over him.

"Not as good as you" He smirked at me. _Woah, wait a sec. Did The Derek just smirk?_ I didn't think that was possible. His green eyes meet mine and I felt a sense of security immediately.

Jake came running back to me with chocolate cone. He looked over at Derek.

"Who's this?" I noticed that he noticed the way Derek looking at me, like I was a queen or something. He took of his shirt and handed it to me aware of what I was wearing.

"Here you uh… must be cold." I knew it bothered him when another guy looked at me so I put it on.

"This" I said pointing towards where Derek stood, " is Derek. He's an old friend" Derek shook Jakes outstretched hand and Jake winced and quickly withdrew his hand.

"Derek this is Jake." His arm went around my shoulders, " her boyfriend" he finished. I saw a look of hurt go over Derek's expression but it was quickly replaced with his emotionless mask. _Why would he be hurt_?

"So, what are you doing here Derek?"

"I was going to visit Simon and saw the beach and decided togo for a swim."

"Well, now that you're here you won't be going to visit Simon. He's coming here so is Tori. I invited you but he said he hadn't seen you for a while."

"Ugh, Tori, really?"

"Yes, she's actually not as mean as before. And your coming no matter what. This isn't up for negotiation."

His face held mock anger. "You gonna make me?"

" I just might" I tried to transform my face into a threatening way but I knew I failed when Derek and Jake started laughing. I frowned and looked up at Jake. He looked down at me and his gaze softened.

"I'm sorry , its just your face and stuff… I'm sorry" His eyes looked sincere and we didn't break our gaze. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips, as an automatic response I moved my lips with his.

A throat cleared and we broke apart to look at Derek, he wore his scowl and was shooting daggers at jake when he wasn't looking. This is gonna be a long day.


	2. Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Powers, or Derek

Derek's P.O.V

When Jake leaned down and kissed Chloe I really wanted to pull him away and rip those lips right off his face so he wouldn't be able to kiss my Chloe again. Yes, you heard me right; I said _my _Chloe. She's my Mate. I realized this a while back and that's the reason why I have been avoiding Chloe.

I know she asks about me and I know she misses me, I miss her too, but I'm too dangerous to be around. I learned that with the kid who threatened Simon and the girl in the alley. Ever since I went off on my own I have been a lot better at controlling my emotions and fists.

I think about Chloe all the time and I thought I would be able to let her go but I didn't know it would be this hard. Its killing me inside the way Jake can put his arm around her or kiss her whenever he wants to. I really wish I could do that. I really wish she would love me the way I love her, but I know that's never going to happen so I might as well stop getting my hopes up.

After they broke apart, Chloe suggested that I spend the night at her house much to the dislike of her boyfriend. I knew I probably shouldn't; I would only be putting myself through torture by not being able to touch her and kiss her. I also knew it would piss off Jake, and that's an opportunity I could not pass up. So I agreed.

"Great, we were just about to leave so you can follow me in your car." Chloe said to me. She really had grown up. I thought she was beautiful before now there were absolutely no words to describe her. Her blonde hair went down to her mid-back; it was slightly darker than I remember. She was skinny, a flat stomach and thin legs. It looked like she'd grown a little too. She probably went up to my chin now. And her skin looked so soft. I really wanted to tough it and see if it was how it looked. I made a snap decision.

"Kay, and because I forget before…"

I closed the distance between us in two strides and swept her up into my arms. She was tense at first but then relaxed and put her arms around my waist. She smelled like a strawberry field, so good. I rested my head in the crook of her neck and breathed in that intoxicating scent. And just if you wondering her skin was soft. Like silk. I never wanted to let go but I knew that I had to. I took a step back and reluctantly released her.

Jake was glaring at me, I just smiled at him. I'm doing that a lot; I mean I did it like twice. I guess I'm just happy to see Chloe. Too bad I have to be the one to tell her the bad news.


	3. Pizza

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers

Chloe P.O.V

I lived in a two bedroom apartment, by myself. I didn't really see the point in getting a bigger place if I was the only one living in it. And besides it's not like the apartment isn't nice, because it's gorgeous.

After entering through the front door you see my living room and it 54" plasma. On the left is my kitchen which I rarely ever use, not a very good cook. In between my kitchen and living room is a hallway with four doors. Two of the four doors lead into bedrooms while the other two lead into a linen closet and a bathroom. At the end of the hallway is a glass door leading to a balcony which gives me a nice view of the park close by.

I left Derek and Jake to change into a purple tank and my favorite pair of skinny jeans (black). I still have the necklace my mom gave me but never found out what it does because of the whole minimal contact with the supernatural world thing. I brushed out my hair and put it into a messy bun and went to check on the guys.

I almost ran into Derek coming out of my room. He was standing in the hallway, silent as ever, looking at the pictures I have up of me and a bunch of random people. He turned to me with a pained expression before he covered it up with his emotionless mask. I gave him a worried look which he returned with I'm-fine glare.

"Where am I staying?" Derek asked.

"Right there" I pointed at the door across from mine, "and that's the bathroom if you want to wash up or something."

"Thanks Chloe" he looked down at me and his gaze softened for a second before he turned around and went into his room. I looked at the pictures to see what Derek was looking at and found myself staring at one of me and Jake. His arms were around me and he was looking down at me while I gazed up at him. Why would this upset Derek?

I walked out to see Jake lounging on the couch flipping lazily through channels on TV. I stood right in front of him and told him to move his legs so I could have somewhere to sit.

"Actually, I'm really comfortable right now." He looked up at me with a smirk. I gave him glare.

"Move or I'll sit on you."

"Really, that's the worst you can come up with? You weight like nothing and I like having you close to me."

I sighed and turned around, not really in the mood to play fight with him, heading for the recliner in the corner of the room but before I could get there an arm snaked around my waist.

Jake pulled me on top of him and started tickling my sides.

"Jake… stop, I can't breathe." I said while laughing. He stopped and flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

He looked down lovingly into my eyes and stroked my cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips softy to mine. I kissed him back while wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Is it weird that all I could think about while kissing him was that Derek was right here, in my house? And that I should be spending time with him instead of kissing Jake.

I pulled away to catch my breath while Jake planted feather light kisses on my Jaw line down to my neck. _What am I doing?_ Derek could probably hear us right now and to tell you the truth I kinda don't want to kiss Jake.

"Jake come on, we got to order dinner." I said while pushing him away. He frowned at me and refused to get up.

"Are you afraid Derek's gonna see cuz he's in the shower." Sure enough I could hear the water running. I tried to think up another excuse but didn't have to cause my tummy growled. I gestured to my stomach.

"Hungry." Was all I said and he got up.

"Order a pizza." He simply said before crashing back down on the couch, all focus on the TV. I sighed and went to my room to grab my cell when the bathroom door opened.

Derek came out in a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. I looked at his stomach which was basically a six-pack. He was toned everywhere, his arms, legs and just everything. I was probably drooling but I didn't care. My god, when did he get this hot?

I heard a deep rumbling and looked up to find Derek chuckling at my reaction. I felt my cheeks get hot and looked down embarrassed.

"It's okay Chloe, I know I'm hot." Derek stated, matter-of-fact.

I looked up, stunned, did Derek really just say that. No way I was probably hallucinating but he was looking at me smirking. I decided to change the subject.

"So, I'm going to order a pizza. What do you want on yours?"

"Everything." He gave me a duh look. And I felt kinda stupid for asking. I forgot about his huge appetite.

I nodded and went into my room while he went into his. I ordered the pizzas from papa john's (the best ) and slumped down onto my bed.

I was really confused; I thought I had moved on. I felt like things were going pretty well with Jake and that I might actually love him. But then Derek comes back into my life. And suddenly I don't want to kiss Jake as much. Maybe it's just the shock from seeing him.

The door bell interrupted my train of thought; I got up to receive the pizza grabbing my wallet on the way.

Well answer me this question: Why am I still thinking about Derek in a towel?


	4. Anger

Thanks for the reviews and this story is definitely Chlerek

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers

* * *

Chloe P.O.V

I think it's safe to say that dinner was awkward. First off, I couldn't really talk about anything important with Derek cause Jake was sitting right there. And then Jake kept touching me (not like that). Every so often he would brush his arm against me or give me a peck on the cheek. I've never really seen him this jealous before. It's like he can sense the feelings I have for Derek just by the way I look at him.

Not that I look at him, cause I don't ...okay maybe once or twice but can ya blame me? He's sexy! I think Jake saw me take a peek at him. Well I'm not going to dwell on the past.

So right now I'm washing the dishes (that I can do) while Derek is drying them. Jake offered to help a second after Derek did so too bad for him. I kept wondering when he was going to leave so I could talk to Derek alone but he's been sitting there for the past half hour flipping through the channels on TV.

"Chloe, umm… when's this guy leaving, I really have something important to tell you." He just came out with it, ever the blunt one.

"I don't know whenever he wants." Please be soon.

I felt Derek tense then a pair of arms go around me from behind. Jake rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I was wondering if I could spend the night here. It's kind of late and I don't feel like driving home."

I mentally sighed but reluctantly agreed, me and Derek could talk after he fell asleep.

"Thanks, love you." He kissed me before walking off without an answer which I was grateful for. I haven't told Jake that I love him yet. I don't know why, but every time I try the words catch in my throat. Like there not meant to come out, or like I'm saying it to the wrong person.

We were sitting in the living room now, Derek on the couch me on the recliner. I waited about ten minutes and when I was sure Jake fell asleep I started questioning Derek.

"Did you fully change yet?" This was the question that was bothering me the most because I knew he had trouble with his changes. I hoped he didn't have to go through the painful process anymore but I wouldn't be sure till I asked.

He gave short nod.

"Yeah, four years ago."

"Did you have any trouble with it?"

"Actually no, I hurt at first but then when I was finally done it was worth it. Everything was clearer, sharper…enhanced. And after my first change I could shift freely, whenever I wanted." Derek had a faraway look on his face, like he was in another world.

I felt happy knowing that he was happy; I was just about to ask him if where he was for the past five years but his head suddenly snapped up. His face held determination.

"Chloe I have to tell you something important, this is what I was going to tell Simon. Some people who survived the attack have decided to try and reestablish the Edison Group. And they're first task is to get rid of all the failed experiments so they won't have to worry about losing their estate again. I'm really sorry about this Chloe. I know your life just getting back on track and everything's normal now, and I hate to have to be the one to ruin it. But you need to leave; we have to get back to the safe house. That's the only place they won't find us." He looked at me with pleading, sincere eyes.

I know it wasn't his fault and I knew he was sorry but I couldn't help but feel angry. I mean after all the work I've gone through to have a normal life, I just have to runaway? Hell no! If they were going to come after me then I'll be ready. I set my expression to what I hope was a fearless one and turned toward Derek.

"I'm not gonna run away from my problems, Derek. Now that I know they want me I have the upper hand. I'll be prepared when they come and I'll fight. I'm sorry but I can't keep running you, Simon and Tori should go there, I'll be fine."

I expected Derek to be proud of me, happy that I was facing my own problems. I expected him to praise me on growing up or give me an appreciative nod. What I didn't expect was for him to get angry. And that's exactly what happened.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Derek stood up, towering over me, "You can't fight them. You'd get killed before you could even land a punch! And if you think I'm just gonna leave you here you got another thing comin!" He was shouting by the end. I didn't know Derek could get this mad at _me_. I recovered from my shock and stood, glaring at Derek. We were so close I had to crane my neck to see his face.

"Derek hate to break it you but you aren't the boss of me! I can do whatever the hell I want. And what are you gonna do if I don't come back with you, drag me there?! Well I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere!" I was shouting too and I'm pretty sure that's what caused Jake to come barreling out of my room.

He took in the scene before him-Derek and me glaring at each other, our faces red from anger- before he hit Derek with… _a knock-back spell?_


	5. The Second Best Thing

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

Chloe P.O.V

"Chloe, come here. He's dangerous!" When I made no move to come closer to him Jake reached out for me but before he could grab my arm Derek pounced on him.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He growled between punches. I had a lot of questions swarming through my head and I knew I needed Jake alive to answer them so I went to stop Derek. I grabbed his sleeve and yanked on it. It didn't get him off Jake but it got his attention.

"Derek, stop." He looked at me for a moment before getting off Jake and standing in front of me.

"Who sent you?" Derek asked.

"No one, I came here on my own. I wanted a normal life and a normal girlfriend but I guess I was far off from that wasn't?" Jake looked at me. "So what are you? Witch? Shaman? What?"

"Necromancer" Jake looked shocked; I think his mouth fell open a little.

He had a small cut on his face from where Derek must've scratched him while punching him. He was definitely going to have a black eye. I knew one thing, Jake wasn't a threat. We've been together for a while and if he had anything to do with the Edison group id already be dead. I stepped up to go check Jakes wounds but Derek wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"How do you know we can trust him?" He murmured in my ear not taking his eyes of Jake. A spark vibrated through me. _Not the time Chloe! _

"I don't think he's with Edison group or I wouldn't be here right now." I could feel Derek growling behind me. I pushed his arm away and went into the kitchen and grabbed a first aid kit. I returned to find Derek and Jake glaring at each other.

I sighed and went over to Jake to treat his cut. Jake looked at me with curiosity. I thought he'd be frightened if he ever found out about me. Obviously I was wrong. I decided to interrogate him now; all the unanswered questions were bothering me.

"Do you know what the Edison Group is?" I asked Jake. His eyes grew dark and his hands clenched into fists.

"Yeah, I know them. My mom left me cuz of them." He tone was bitter. I don't think he wanted to talk about this with Derek there so I made a mental note to ask him later.

"What they do to you guys?" He asked me and Derek.

"Were experiments. Apparently failed ones. They wanted us terminated but before they could we took them out."

"Whose we?"

"Me, Derek, Simon, Tori and a bunch of other supernaturals." I answered.

"How do you know what I am?" He still didn't fully trust Jake, not that I blamed him, but he could've at least tried to hide it. When I went to sit by Jake, Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other sofa giving me that 'look'.

"It's pretty obvious. I mean look at you, your huge. Normal people aren't like that. Most people wouldn't catch on but I'm pretty smart. Werewolf. I've heard all about you guys. You're dangerous and unstable. You're a threat to Chloe. Your only gonna hurt her."

Uhh, excuse me? I was sitting right here with them. Derek wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Ever. And I'm mad at Jake for thinking so. But I can't really blame him; no one has ever said anything good about werewolves but Derek's different.

"I would never hurt her." Derek growled getting up off the couch causing Jake to stand too, and because I felt a fight coming on I got up and stood in between both of them.

"Derek's right. He'd never do anything to me."

"Oh really? It didn't seem like that when you guys were screaming at each other." Jake accused. I pondered over whether to tell Jake about having to leave for a second but decided against it.

"We were just arguing about something, and Derek meant well just said it in the wrong way." I threw Derek a look over my shoulder. Yeah, I can give 'looks' too.

"Whatever, I still don't think your safe with him but it's your choice." And of course I chose Derek.

We stood there in an awkward silence until I yawned and Derek noticed.

"You should go to bed." He said. Jake got up and was going to walk with to my room but Derek spoke before we could leave.

"And Jake is gonna sleep out here."

Derek looked him in the eye as if challenging him to argue. Jake evenly met his gaze but finally sighed and agreed. Derek escorted me to my room. Once inside he looked around a bit before his gaze finally settled back on me.

He stepped forward and grabbed the back of my neck, tangling his hands in my hair.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I wanna be there to protect you. Please don't fight me on this."

He looked into my eyes. Our faces were so close, I'm sure that if I just moved an inch or two forward my lips would be on his. And god I really wanted to move forward. I started leaning in, looking Derek in the eyes waiting for him to tell me to stop and that he didn't think of me that way. But he didn't so I moved closer and closer until-

"Good night Chloe!" Jake yelled from the living room.

I paused in momentary shock, my breath caught in my throat. I was so close but I was with Jake and I couldn't do this to him, but I still wanted to kiss Derek. I settled for the next best thing.

I kissed the corner of Derek's mouth and disentangled myself from his arms. He somehow got his other hand onto the small of my back without me noticing… oh well, not like I minded.

"Good night." I left him there, looking at me with longing in his eyes, to go take a shower.

Well at least I now that I still have feelings for him and it not from the shock of seeing him again. But what am I gonna do about Jake?

* * *

**For all of you guys who hate Jake, I hope that Derek punching him mad you happy **


	6. Leaving

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it motivates me to update sooner :)**

**Sorry it's kind of short. I've been busy lately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

Derek P.O.V

She was going to kiss me. I know she was. I saw the look in her eyes. She loves me too; Chloe loves me. I know she wants me, as much as I want her.

I could hear the shower running and all I wanted to do was run in there and join her but I couldn't. Because no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't kiss me. All cause of Jake.

I made my way to my room, stripped to my boxers and got into bed.

He's the one ruining everything. First, he hook-ups with my girl; well almost my girl. And then he accuses me of hurting her. I could never. Oh and let's not forget the fact that he kisses her. I should be the only one allowed to do that. Yeah I heard them before. Disgusting.

Well, at least we can ditch him when we go to the safe house. Yup i'm taking Chloe to the safe house weather she likes it or not. She just doesn't get that it's dangerous here. Theres no way that she can defend herself against them. And it makes me angry imagening the things they would do if they got a hold of her.

i let go of the sheets when i realized i was holding it in my fist. Tomorrow. We're leaving tomorrow and that's final.

* * *

**I'll make the next chapter longer, promise :) **


	7. Cut

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**Hey, I don't get why people don't like Justin Bieber. Sure, his voice is weird but i still like his songs. I'm listening to "Baby" right now. I heard it on SNL and now it's stuck in my head. Any way, on with the story...  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers

Chloe P.O.V

I woke up to find Derek rummaging through my drawers. He was grabbing handfuls of my clothes and putting it in my black suitcase. I jumped out of bed and walked up to him. He ignored me continuing packing my clothes for me.

"_What_ are you doing?" i asked.

"We're leaving, right now. All my stuff is in the car and I'm almost done packing up your stuff. Go change and see if I missed anything. We'll eat breakfast at i hop." He zipped my suitcase shut and looked me in the eyes. His held no room for argument.

"Fine, I'll go get ready." His eyes widened in shock. Then he smiled at me sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He actually looked kind of cute.

"I was expecting you to put up more of a fight, I had a whole speech prepared." He said.

"I'm pretty sure if I fought you I'd lose, that or you'd carry me out." He gave me one of his rare smiles and i felt my heart skip a beat.

"You really do know me." He picked up my suitcase and exited my room.

"Get ready." Derek called over his shoulder.

I sighed and went to change. I saw a white skirt and a black short sleeved tee shirt, that's all Derek left. I'm actually excited. It's been so long since I've been with people who know about my gift. Well, I can't say it's a gift more like a nightmare. Who wants to be responsible for bringing people back to Earth from their afterlife. Disturb their peace. I don't but i have to live with it. There's no way out. Well i could cut myself out of the pictur-

_NO CHLOE! Don't think like that!_ I shuddered and locked that thought in the back of my head, where it belongs. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the living room when all of a sudden i remember Jake. Oh crap.

I came out and saw him eating cereal on the counter looking suspiciously at Derek. He turned and saw me then ran up to me.

"That guy took all your stuff, i tried to stop him nut he wouldn't listen..." Jake kept rambling until he took notice of my outfit and purse. He looked at me, confusion splattered across his face.

"Where are you going?"

I took a deep breath, there's no way Jake could come with us. He was safe right now. They didn't know about him, i couldn't risk putting him in danger.

"I have to go with Derek-" I didn't even get a chance to finish my explanation when Jake butt in.

"Your choosing _him_ over _me_! I can't believe this, i knew there was something going on between the two of you." He took a step forward and that's when Derek came to my side.

"I think you should go." I think I might've imagined this but he sounded pleased. Ehh, I probably imagined it. Jake looked back at Derek than me.

"This is your last chance, once i walk out I'm not coming back." When I didn't say anything he just shook his head and left, slamming the door on his way out.

Should I be more upset about this? To tell you the truth I'm actually relieved. Oh my god, I really am heartless. My thoughts were interrupted by Derek.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go." With that I walked out and into Derek's car. All my stuff was in the bed of his truck.

*******

" Simon called me, he's gonna meet us at the bar around the corner with Tori." Derek explained that it was less of an obvious place. We already ate breakfast and it was quite most of the ride. I think we're in Tennesee but I'm not sure.

I nodded and a few minutes later we were sitting at the counter ordering a beer. Derek left for a bit because it was noisy here and he got a call from Simon. I was just sitting, drinking my beer when all of a sudden some guy just knocked into me, making me fall and scrap my elbow on the corner of the counter top. Ow, it's bleeding.

"Sorry dear, i didn't see you there." The man looked down at me. His brown eyes full of mischief. He took my hand and pulled me up. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, but was already starting to bald and had a belly. He started talking to me but I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching a replay behind his head.

There was a girl running, and a man with a beer bottle, broken so the edges were sharp. He was sauntering across the room. He looked drunk. The girl was in trapped in the corner of the room and the man spotted her. He launched himself at her, bottle pointed in her direction. I gasped and turned the other way. So much blood.

"Are you okay, missy?" The man looked at me than at my bleeding wound. He grabbed my forearm and lead me away to the direction of the bathrooms.

"We need to clean this or it'll get infected." He said.

I normally wouldn't have gone with him. My dad told me never to talk to strangers and I may be older but I still follow that rule. I just couldn't bear to watch that girl being stabbed; it was just to much blood. I can't stand it.

We walked right past the bathrooms and turned a corner.

"Wait, weren't the ba- mfhh." I was cut off by him kissing me. He forfully opened my mouth and shoved his tongue in. I fought back and bit it.

"Ahh, you bitch." He snarled at me then slapped me hard across the face. He used one of his hands to restrain mine, and pinned it above my head and used the other to press a knife to my throat.

"This can happen the easy way or the hard way, your call."

I really didn't know what to do. I could feel the knife pushing at the skin on my throat. Wanting to cut and draw blood. The man kissed me again and all I could think about was: _Where's Derek?_

I felt him release my hands but the knife was still at my throat. I knew if i did anything he would kill me, i was too weak.

I felt his hand pulling at me skirt, trying to move it out of the way. A tear streamed down my face.

* * *

**Good, Bad? Let me know. I need suggestions on how to make Chloe and Derek's first kiss. _:)_**


	8. Simon and Tori

**Thanks For the reviews guys. Hope you like this chapter. Some major Chlerek ;)**

**Chloe did try to fight him but she's just not that strong. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe P.O.V

Suddenly the man was gone. I opened my eyes and saw Derek punching the life out of that guy. There was blood running down his face and his arm was bent at an unnatural angle. As much as I wanted to watch, I knew Derek would regret it later if he killed this man. So I ran forward and pried Derek's hands away from the monster who was now slumped against the wall, unconscious.

Derek turned towards me and inspected me head to toe. I fidgeted under his intense gaze but he didn't seem to notice, his attention was elsewhere. He was looking at were my skirt had ridden up to my hips and gently pulled it down, his hand skimming along my thigh. He abruptly turned around, grabbed my hand and led me to the Men's bathroom. He locked the door and hoisted me onto the counter.

Without saying anything to me he, he cleaned my wound with a wet paper towel. Then he ripped the bottom part of his t-shirt (enough that i could see the bottom of his abs) and wrapped it around my arm, tying the end of it. He splashed some water on his face and rested his palms down on the counter top staring at his reflection. It looked almost as if he was disgusted with himself; like he did something wrong.

"Is it wrong that I want to go back there and kill that bastard?" I could barely hear him, I had to crane my neck toward him to understand. How could he think that? It would be wrong if he did anything, but wanting to is different. That guy almost hurt me. I took a deep breath before answering Derek.

"No, it's not. It's okay to feel that way just don't go physco on me." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't laugh, well no that he normally does but his mouth didn't even twitch. I sighed and gently laid my hand on Derek's cheek, turning him so he could face me.

"What's wrong, Derek?" His eyes went from sad to angry before i could blink. He gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"How could you ask me if I'm okay? Your the one one who almost got raped! If only I'd been there none of that would have happened. I could have stopped him from talking to you and you wouldn't have hurt your arm..." He kept on rambling, his voice was kind of loud but i could tell he was more angry at himself than at me.

"Derek. Derek! DEREK!" Finally he shut up and looked down at me, funny how even though I'm sitting on the counter I'm shorter than him.

"Please, can we just forget about this and go, Simon and Tori are probably already waiting for us." He didn't say anything just pulled me down from the counter. I started unlocking the door when Derek yanked on my good arm and turned me around to face him. In the next second he leaned down to put his arms around me and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. I automatically put my arms around his torso, pressing myself closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad your okay Chloe." He mumbled into my neck, the feeling of his lips moving on my skin sent an electric jolt racing through my body. I stayed in his arms a moment longer, loving the feeling before I pulled away and left the restrooms.

*******

"Chloe!" I heard Simon call. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I saw him at the bar, a beer in his hand, looking at me with that goofy smile of his. I smiled back, went over and gave him a hug. Derek just nodded in his direction when Simon looked over I saw a look pass between them. That's really weird; they used to be so close _what happened? _

A few seconds later I spotted Tori flirting with some guy and waved her over. She rolled her eyes at me but complied. Tori and I were never best friends but we did grow closer over the years_. _To my surprise she actually gave me a hug. I think she lost that bitchy factor over the years. She noticed Derek standing directly behind me, closer than necessary.

"Hey wolf boy, I see you still got the hots for Chloe." She winked at me and I felt my face get warm. The bitchy was definitely still there.

"Shut up Tori" Derek grumbled, but he didn't deny it. I felt my tummy doing summer salts.

"Now that your here we can finally leave." Derek said and put his hand on the small of my back leading me out of the bar. This was really weird for him, he usually kept physical contact to a minimum, maybe he was feeling guilty about the incident before.

He didn't look at me but kept his hand where it was as he led me to his car, he opened the passenger door for me when we heard Simon calling my name.

"Do you wanna ride with me and Tori, we can catch up." I saw Derek's grip on the door handle tightened and when i tried to meet his eyes he wouldn't let me. He just stared at the ground. I didn't want to leave Derek, i liked spending time with him. I declined Simon's offer and Derek's head shot up in surprise. Then he closed the door after i climbed in.

I swear I saw him smile.


	9. Exgirlfriend

Thanks for the reviews :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers

* * *

Derek P.O.V

We finally made it to the safe house. It was an old Victorian style house with the forest around it. We came through the dirt path that would have been really hard to drive on had I not had my truck. I love this truck.

Chloe was nervous the whole way, I saw her open her mouth a few times, like she wanted to say something but then she closed it. I pretended not to notice so I wouldn't embarrass her. I wonder what she wants to tell me. I hope she knows I won't ever judge her on anything she tells me.

We made it a few minutes before Simon and Tori and decided to wait outside for them so we could all go in together. I was leaned against the side while Chloe sat in the bed of the truck. She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. I was patiently waiting for her to tell me what was going on. Finally she turned around and face me, a determined expression in place.

"Derek" she started but someone else interrupted her. I stiffened; I knew that smell all too well. I turned around praying to god that it wasn't who I thought it was. Apparently god chose to ignore me because standing not five feet away was Savannah. My ex-girlfriend.

Yeah I know what your thinking: How can you have a girlfriend when you have a mate? Well, I didn't really love Savannah. She's a supernatural too, a shaman to be exact. I met her a year after Chloe left. We talked and I liked her but as a friend. To her I guess it was more. She asked me out. I knew it was wrong because I had a mate and in the end I would just end up hurting Savannah but I thought it would help me forget Chloe. Because I thought about her all the time. It made my heart ache knowing I wasn't with her every second of the day. So, i chose to be selfish for once in my life; i said yes.

At first it was okay, like I was hanging out with a friend but then Savannah wanted to cuddle and kiss. When we did I thought more about Chloe, it felt like I was betraying her somehow. Instead of feeling better I felt worse as the days past and I knew I had to break up with Savannah. The thing is Savannah is really emotional and I don't do emotion. So I told Savannah I had to leave because I wanted to meet the pack which was true. She did start crying but I was out of there in the next five minutes. I had no idea she was going to be here. Well, this will be interesting.

"Hi Savannah. What are you doing here?" I asked my whole body tense. I never thought I'd have my mate and ex facing each other, hell I never thought I'd have an ex.

"Oh my god, it really is you? I'm not dreaming am I?" She said ignoring my question. Wait...she dreams about me? Creepy.

"No." I said slowly. Then she ran toward me and jumped I had no choice but to catch her otherwise she would have fallen. She looked exactly the way she did when I left her. She has brown hair going down her back in curls, they were soft but nothing compared to the fell of Chloe's hair. Her face is blemish free and she probably like 5' 8". I know a lot of people who called her pretty but to me she's okay, normal. The only person who I thinks is pretty is Chloe, actually she's more than that. Gorgeous, beautiful, amazing... the list could go on and on.

I put Savannah down and introduced her to Chloe- who looked kind of pissed.

"Chloe this is Savannah. Savannah, Chloe." Savannah stuck out her hand and Chloe shook it. Then she turned her attention to me.

"So how do you know Savannah?" Chloe asked. Crap, I really don't want to talk about this.

"Umm... I met her at one of Dad's supernatural parties." Yeah, my dad had supernatural party once a year, like a reunion. It was so we could all keep in touch, he invited Chloe but she didn't come that year but came every year afterwards while I was with the pack. Savannah laughed.

"Come on Derek. There's a lot more to us than that." Chloe's eyes narrowed at the _us_."We used to go out." Savannah said putting her hand on my arm and looking up at me. I looked immediately at Chloe. Her eye's widened in shock and then her she looked down while her tears filled her eyes. That image tore my heart out and as much as I wanted to run up and comfort Chloe I knew it would just make her cry more. And with everyone coming it would just embarrass her.

I turned toward Savannah. Her eyes were sparkling. My god, it's been four years and she still likes me?

"Why don't you go and tell everyone were here." I suggested, she nodded and ran back into the house. Once I was sure she was gone I turned and sat next to Chloe. She was looking away from me while she wiped at her eyes. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. It litrally hurt me to watch her cry. I said the first thing I thought of.

"I'm sorry." I said. She tuned toward me, her eyes were still shimmering with unshed tears but she responded to me.

"Why are you sorry?" Because I left, because I went out with Savannah. Because I didn't kiss her when I had the chance. Because of all the hurt she has to go through. Because I made her cry.

"I... for everything." She stopped crying and looked at me with disbeliving eyes.

"None of this is your fault. Its what I am and nothing you did made that happen." We sat in silence for a few minutes before Chloe decided to break it.

"So, why did you and Savannah break up?" I knew the answer to that question.

"Because she wasn't you." Chloe was spared from responding cause Simon and Tori arrived. I jumped off the truck and got our stuff heading inside. I felt Chloe's eye's on my back but I kept walking. I knew I had to tell her how I felt.

Simon was right, she needs me as much as I need her. I saw it in her eyes. And I really want her to be mine.


	10. Massage

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

Chloe P.O.V

Two days. It been two days since we got here and I've barley had anytime alone with Derek. Either someone else was in the room or Savannah comes and interrupts the moment.

I've been trying to ask Derek out. I was going to when we first got here but Savannah ruined it. I don't really have anything against her cause she is really nice or against Derek for dating her, it's just I get this weird feeling when I see them together. You know what Tori said it was: jealousy. How crazy is she. I do not get jealous... okay maybe a little, but you should see her. She's always flirting with him, either brushing her arm against his or laughing when he made a sarcastic comment that honestly wasn't meant to be funny.

But it's not like Derek doesn't try avoid her, cause seriously he runs the other way when he hears her coming, but she always finds him. Slut. But I'm not mad at Derek for dating her, I dated Jake so I guess it makes us even. But it kind of upsets me that he gave up on me - even if it was for a short while. At first I though he didn't like me anymore but his explanation for breaking up with her cleared that up.

There are five other people living here besides us: Andrew, Savannah :(, Ian, Linda and Jared. Linda's eighteen and a witch. She has blond hair that goes until her shoulders and grey colored eyes with specks of purple in them. She's tall too. Everyone is here, I feel like a midget standing next to all of them. But Linda is really nice, even though she's younger than me and a witch she knows a lot about necromancers. She told me she spends her time researching all different types of supernaturals and there abilities. I asked her why she did it, she just smiled knowingly at me and said it would help us all out one day. I have to give the girl props, she's pretty smart.

Then there's Jared. He's nineteen and and a sorcerer. He's pretty good with all the spells and stuff but needs improvement so Simon's helping him out. He's about 6'3" and is a hearty eater but he is as skinny as a stick. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He's nice too, welcoming. I liked him the first time I saw him, and I think there's something going on between him and Linda. Every time there together they always get tongue-tied and blush when they say something stupid, you know all that good stuff.

Lastly there's Ian,he's sixteen and a necromancer. He's probably six feet and is really cute. He has brown eyes and brown hair that reaches his forehead. He also has these really adorable dimples on his cheek every time he smiles, like I said cute. But looks can be deceiving. Andrew told me to help him with controlling his powers and when I actually started to talk him he let his true colors shine.

He is the reason I am currently hiding out in the attic. While I was teaching him how to release a spirit he started interrogating me. _Have you ever rose the dead? Did they listen to everything you said? Can you teach me?_ When he said that I ran away. He just doesn't understand how important it is that we don't do that. He doesn't get that raising the dead puts them in pain. Or at least I don't think he gets it. I guess I'm going to have to teach him all this stuff later. But right now I just want to stay up here and enjoy the peace and quiet before everyone else comes.

I heard the attic door being pulled down and then some one walking up the stairs. I sighed, so much for peace and quiet. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall hoping the person wouldn't be able to see me in the dark or wouldn't be smart enough to open the light. But of course they saw me.

"Chloe, what are you doing up here? We've been looking for you for the past hour." I opened my eyes and saw Derek at the top of the stairs; worry etched across his face.

"I just wanted some alone time, and to get away from Ian." I mumbled the last part. Derek's eyes flashed and then he came up and knelled in front of me.

"Did he do something?" His voice was deadly low. I know this is a bad time to be thinking this but he looks really hot in that shirt. I noticed the way his sleeves tightened around the muscles on his biceps and I also noticed the slight scar on his cheek. His abs could be seen through his shirt -Tori shrunk them in the dryer to annoy Derek- and all I wanted to do was trace the hills with my fingers.

I looked up into his eyes, trying to ignore the not so appropriate thoughts running through my brain, and answered him.

"He just wanted me to show him some stuff that I really don't want to." He looked down and thought for a moment before looking up at me from underneath his eyelashes. He looked so cute.

"You know you don't have to help him if you don't want to." It looked like he wanted to sit next to me but couldn't because I was stuck in between the wall and dresser and had very little space. He finally decided to just pick me up, move to where I was sitting and sit me down on his lap. He let his arms hang loosely around me and when I looked at him I could see his cheeks reddening.

"Umm... Y-yeah, I-I know." I answered his previous question. Without really thinking about it I traced the outline of Derek's abs through his shirt. He tensed for a second before relaxing and closing his eyes leaning back against the wall. He looked so peaceful and I though about all of the shit he had to go through. The main thing was that he always wanted everyone safe and when they weren't he blamed himself for it. I know that's how he was for me and right now looking at him I wanted to help him out a little.

I got up and Derek opened his eyes -confusion present in his features- but before he could say anything I sat back down but this time straddling him so I could face him. He cocked one eyebrow up and fidgeted a little underneath me.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice a little high. Is it just me or was it getting hot in here? Apparently Derek felt it too because he pulled at his collar probably uncomfortable with his shirt on. I looked up at him and tried to put on my sexy act.

"You take care of everyone all the time, let me take car of you for once." I didn't sound very convincing but Derek obviously thought I did because he didn't say anything more, just watched me. I put my hands on his shoulders and started rubbing them trying to get the knots out. I put a little pressure every once and a while. I slid my hands to his neck and started massaging him there too.

After a while I did what I wanted to do since forever. I ran my hands through his hair, then I started pressing with my fingers drawing my hands back and forth. He had leaned his head back against the wall a while back and now he closed his eyes. His lips parted and he groaned when my fingers rubbed small circles at the back of his ears.

I'm not going to lie to you, I really want to kiss him right now. Now would be the perfect time. We are all alone, I'm pretty sure no one will inturpt and I think Derek wants it way to find out, I gathered up my courage and leaned forward pressing my lips to his. His eyes flew open but he didn't move instead he tightened his arms around me and closed his eyes again.

His lips moved with mine and he pushed on of his hands up to my head , tangling it in my hair. His other hand went down and felt the curve at my waist. I pulled away to catch my breath but Derek continued to kiss me down my neck.

"You have no idea howlong I've been wanting to do this." Derek said in between kisses. What I wanted to do was be able to feel his abs without this pesky cloth in the way. I pushed him away and he looked at me with hurt eyes. I just smiled at him and pulled his shirt up, understanding he took it off. I looked at his torso and saw scars running down his sides. I thought about all he had to got through in his life and I wanted to make him forget. Forget all the pain and sorrow. I wanted to fill him with happiness.

I connected my lips back to his. Derek's hand were still on my waist just under my shirt now. I was so into the kiss and I think Derek was to, that's why we failed to hear the attic door being pulled down. Or Someone climbing the stairs, but we did hear the Ian scream and fall of the stops, then and ow.

We were quiet for a second before we burst out laughing.

* * *

**So, I made it longer than I normally do and I like this chapter! They Kiss! .**

**Okay any Suggestion for what I should do in the next chapter, do you guys want Derek and Chloe to get together immediatly or do you want a complication in there relationship? **

**Tell me what you think :)**


	11. FRIENDS

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a bad case of writer's block, but no worries,here is another chapter. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

Derek P.O.V

Chloe and I parted ways at the hallway, she went to take a shower and I went to the kitchen. I heard the water turn on upstairs and I could hear Chloe humming. I know for a fact that she only did that when she was happy. I smiled, me-Derek- made Chloe happy. By kissing her. That is something I could most defiantly get used to.

I entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the pantry. All of a sudden a thought hit me, what if its just a crush. What if Chloe only feels this way cause of how I look now. Will she leave me if she finds someone better? I locked that thought away. Chloe and I just got together, I should be enjoying every second of it and instead I'm worrying about something that might or might not happen.

I sat down on the couch after retreating to the living room. A rerun of friends was playing on TV, Ian was on the recliner to me left. I could feel him glancing at me. After a while it got annoying. I turned my head to face him.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Nothing." he replied, but he was still looking at me. I was about to press the topic further but Savannah entered the room.

"Derek!" she said and walked over completely ignoring Ian and sat next to me on the love seat. A little to close, her thigh was up against mine. I tried to move away but was stopped by the arm rest.

Then I was hit with the smell of strawberries and I looked at towards the doorway. Chloe entered not two seconds later and stopped dead in her tracks when she caught the sight of Savannah and me sitting that close together. Her face was a mixture of confusion and slight hurt but that cleared up when she meet my gaze. I looked at her with pleading eyes willing her to understand that Savannah started it.

She nodded her head slightly in understanding and then gave Savannah a sweet smile.

"Hi Savannah." She moved her gaze toward me and her smile brightened. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hey Derek." She walked over and sat in my lap, ignoring Savannah's presence beside us.

"Hey." I replied. Chloe wrapped one of her arms around my neck and the other was rubbing my forearm. She grinned with triumph when Savannah got up and left the room, annoyance splashed across her face.

She looked so cute. I really wanted to kiss her right now, wait a sec I could. Chloe had her head turned, watching TV. Her current position gave me access to her neck. I leaned in and pressed my lips against her soft, silky skin.

She shuddered against my touch but otherwise chose not to acknowledge me. Uh no, one thing I'm not is ignored. I growled against her neck and pressed more kisses along her neck up to her jawline and then her ear.

"C'mon Chloe," I whispered, my lips grazing her ear slightly "How about you show me some love." I suggested.

She turned towards me and I was expecting some smart-ass remark but she her eyes were full of love.

"Okay." she said simply and then leaned in planting her lips on mine. Her hands came and entwined with my hair while mine gripped her waist to me. Her tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip, I sighed and opened my mouth to let her tongue in-

"Hey! I'm still in the room!" Ian shouted standing up in outrage."You know my back still hurts from falling earlier today. But it's not like you guys care. All you care about is frenching each other." He pause his rant when he noticed we weren't really paying attention and still in our make-out mode.

He shook his head in disgust. "You make me sick." With that he turned and stalked out of the room. But I really could care less.

All that there was for me was Chloe right now. She is my world.


	12. Make over

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) I am so sore, I'm taking P.E for summer school and I'm not very strong so it hurts like hell. And when i come home I'm all tired so yeah...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe P.O.V

I was in Tori's room. She was giving me a make-over cause she was 'super bored'.

"Hey, you should be on your knees thanking me right now. When I'm done with you Derek won't be able to keep his hands off you." She smiled wickedly at me before applying some blush on my cheeks. I couldn't help but let out a small smile of my own.

Before she started the make-over she dressed me up. Normally I would have avoided all this but I was also immensely bored. Derek went out with Simon and Linda to town to bring back some food. Jared and Ian were researching something and I was steering clear of Savannah.

Currently I was wearing one of Tori's black miniskirts. And when I say mini I mean mini. It went until mid-thigh for me; it must be illegal on her. A white tank top with a black cardigan on top. To finish it off I paired it with black flip flops, much to Tori's displeasure. Sorry, but I am not wearing heels.

I sighed in annoyance hoping Tori would get the hint. I really wanted to stop, but could you blame me. I have been sitting here for an hour, my butt feel asleep. Now I remember the reason I don't wear make-up everyday. It took a lot of patience which I surprisingly don't have.

"Shut up Chloe! I'm almost don- ah!" She yelped in surprise when the door opened. I let out a small shriek when Jared burst in. This caused some of the lip gloss to smear but I wiped it off before Tori could see.

"What the hell?" Tori snapped at Jared, waving her hands to emphasize her frustration. " Everything was perfect with Chloe until you came in and ruined it all. Now I have to redo her lips." Oh, I guess she did see the smear.

He waved away her comment and explained why he was here.

"Listen, we figured out where these new guys are setting up camp. We need to come up with a plan of action to take them down now because we don't know how long they will be there." His gaze moved from Tori to me and he paused momentarily to give me a once over. Then he smiled and said, "Lookin' good Chloe."

I blushed a little at his comment but otherwise ignored it and asked about the Edison Group.

"Oh right, We found out the exact coordinates to where they are building there new HQ. Did you know Ian's like a total geek. I couldn't understand half the stuff he was doing but he found everything without so much as blinking. You guys have to go downstairs so we can discuss the plan and stuff. I'm going to go get Savannah."

I ignored the feeling of my stomach tightening at her name and nodded toward Jared. He nodded his head once too before running out of the room. Tori and I stared each other before she shrugged and finished applying my lip gloss. Right when she finished Jared's head poked into the room. He looked at me and smiled.

"Did I tell you look good Chloe? Cause you do. Anyway, downstairs. Okay? Okay bye." With that we heard him run down the hall again. I shook my head and burst out laughing. Tori joined me seconds later before we both went to see how we were going to defeat the Edison Group. Again.

* * *

I was sitting on the love seat with my legs propped up beside me. I had a blanket on to cover my skirt because it was really short. What was Tori thinking when she bought this? You know what, I don't even want to know. Tori was sitting on the recliner to my right and Andrew was sitting on the sofa with Savannah across from me.

Jared and Ian were on the ground with a map of the building set up on the coffee table. Currently we, more like they, were discussing the best way to get in and when everyone else was getting here. I tried to add some suggestions, they nodded absentmindedly and immediately found some reason why it wouldn't work so I just stopped talking altogether. No one even noticed.

I was silently brooding in my seat when the front door opened and Simon's voice drifted over. A minute later all three of them appeared in the doorway and stopped to see why we were all together.

While Andrew explained Derek's gaze shifted to me and his eyes widened before he composed himself and took the seat next to me, moving my legs so they were on his lap and the blanket was thrown over us. Simon and Linda took a seat on the ground, around the table with Jared and Ian.

"You look really nice Chloe." Derek said, resting his hand on my leg next to my knee. He said it so low that no one but me should have heard, but when I looked up Savannah was glaring at me. I so badly wanted to stick my tongue at her but I resisted the urge. Too concentrated on Derek's hand which was rubbing my knee. I smiled at him and then turned around to figure out what everyone else was talking about.

Derek's hand was still on my knee but it wasn't as distracting so I was able to understand what Andrew and Tori were arguing about. Andrew wanted to go attack the Edison Group immediately after the other supernaturals and some of Derek's pack arrived. Tori said it wasn't a good idea because we didn't have any detailed blueprints on how the inside looked like.

I jumped and let out a girlish squeal. Everyone paused to give me a weird look but went on when I said a silent 'sorry'.I looked over at Derek and glared, his mouth was turned up in the corner and his eyes held amusement. Derek's hand had moved up off my knee and to my thigh where he was rubbing small circles. I glared at him, he just smiled back.

It was starting to get really hot in here. I kept shifting trying to get Derek to move his hand. Either he couldn't take a hint or he didn't want to. No one, besides Savannah, was really paying us any attention. His hand slid up some more, if he stretched out his fingers he would have been able to touch the edge of my panties.

His hand was warm and as he stretched out his fingers Ian screamed my name. Derek froze and all eyes turned on me.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Tori rolled her eyes at my lack of attention but explained to me what they were talking about.

"God, you need to stop thinking about Derek so much and pay attention. We need someone to go in and scope out the headquarters, tell us were everyone is and a detailed version of how the inside looks like." Tori paused, giving me time to process the information.

"So..." I still had no clue how this related to Ian screaming my name.

"A shaman would workout great in this case because they can astral project but Savannah can only do that for short amounts of time. We need to get this done quick so our other option would have to be someone who has... helpers to look around for them and that way they know which way's are clear. Necromancer's can us ghost as helpers." I contemplated what she just said in my head. They finally needed my help. I could use my power's for some good. I would have to be stupid not to take them up on this offer.

"That's why Ian screamed your name, cuz your a necromancer. So what do you say short stuff, want to help?" I opened my mouth and answered with a 'yes' just as Derek said 'no'.

I looked at him and gave what I hope was a reassuring smile.

"Derek, I know you don't want me to get hurt and stuff but I really need to do this. I can finally help and I will help."

He stood up, anger seeping into his eyes. "The hell you will. Look your not going in there and that's that." He turned to everyone else. "Find someone else to do it. She's staying here."

I gaped at him. I cannot believe he just did that. If he thinks he can just boss me around, he's got another thing coming.

I stood up and dug my nails into his forearm, he didn't even flinch.

"Excuse us." I told everyone else, before yanking Derek with my to my room. I could hear his steps pounding behind me but I didn't move my arm.

When we made it into my room I closed the door and turned to him.

"What is _your_ problem?" I hissed. He glared at me.

"Your not going by yourself into a building full of powerful supernaturals who are not on our side. That's suicide for you. What would happen if you got caught, huh? We would go in to get your ass out, but with no plan? Everything would go wrong, they'd corner us and win. We'd _die_. All because you thought you could do something you obviously can't."

I flinched at his harsh words. I didn't want anyone to die, but I was most definitely not weak and it hurt to think Derek thought so. I turned around before he could see the tears spill over. I heard him sigh and then felt his hands on my shoulders. I shoved him off my and wiped away the tears under my eyes.

"Just go away." I said before collapsing on my bed. I heard the door open and after a minute close. Then I burst into tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I thought Derek was going to be happy when I volunteered. I thought it would show him that I'm useful.

All of a sudden someone picked me up and set me on there lap. Derek wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. Okay? It's just now that I have you I don't want to lose you. And I don't want anything to happen to you." He sighed and rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

"Listen, tomorrow morning I have to leave to go talk to the pack leader. I'll be gone for most until the next morning and I would really apprciate it if you stayed out of trouble so I don't have to worry about you on top of everything else. You have no idea how much I care about you, Chloe." His voice softened toward the end. He pressed a kiss to my temple before laying us both on the bed.

"Let's rest for a while, I'm kind of tired." He mumbled. He pulled the blanket over us and rest his head on my pillow, pulling me into his arms.

I closed my eye's and thought about what he said. I love knowing that he cares about me and that I'm only his and he's only mine. But, I want to do this, I need to do this.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Derek's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. He didn't have to know about me going. I could do it tomorrow, while he's away. That way he wouldn't have to worry and we'll be one step closer to defeating these bastards.

I smiled to myself and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips before letting the darkness take me.


End file.
